Kiss the Cook
by Takuyi
Summary: She never took it into consideration that, she, a female who knows almost everything about being a proper, correct, successful ninja, didn’t even know how to cook even a lousy meal.' Contains lemon. Comments and critism welcomed.


**Desclaimer:** I do not own Naruto

**Author's Note: **I never thought writing fan-fictions would be so fun. Well this is my second story and yet again, it deals with the pairing of Sasuke and Sakura… I guess I should shut up now and go on with the story.

**WARNING: **Rated 'M' for containing sexual contents.

**Kiss the Cook**

The morning sun lit the light beige colored room, waking up a pink-haired girl. Her eyes squinted at the light and cursed the sun for shining so brightly and waking her up. She wasn't ready to wake up. Her senses told her it was seven o'clock, which was TOO early for anyone—including her—to be getting up. Ignoring her inner-self, telling her to flop back down on her pillow and continue the lovely dreams dealing with a raven haired boy, she lifted herself off from the bed and arched her back into a nice stretch.

After doing her morning routine, she strolled to her kitchen to make a yummy, delicious breakfast. There was only one problem…

"…I don't know how to cook…" She said to herself, staring blankly at the ingredients that had the potential of being made into the best tasting breakfast. She sighed and thought deep about the situation at hand. She never took it into consideration that, she—a female who knows almost everything about being a proper, correct, successful ninja—didn't even know how to cook even a lousy meal. 'This won't do," she thought with her finger poking her chin. As if a light bulb lit above her head, she grinned and decided to go to the one and only person who could help her and teach her how to cook….

"SASUKE-KUN!" she yelled out sweetly, standing right in front of his apartment door. Since she wasn't getting an answer, Sakura impatiently banged on the door several times before an irritated Sasuke swung the door open, revealing himself only in his boxers. Sakura started to blush deep red and noted never to disturb Sasuke again when he was sleeping.

"Do you have no courtesy with others who are TRYING to sleep on a SATURDAY morning!"

'Uh oh…Sasuke is definitely pissed.' Sakura thought.

"Did it ever occur to you that people LIKE to sleep on Saturday mornings without being disturbed by people like YOU?" Sasuke began to rant on, while Sakura waited patiently until he was done. "For YOUR information, I LIKE to sleep on Saturda…" Sakura paid no attention to his rant and began examining her fingernails. "I hate it when..." She yawned and checked the time, five minutes he's been at it, way too long she thought to herself.

Breaking the rant, she interrupted him and asked, "Are you done yet?" Don't get her wrong, Sakura was still madly, head over heels, deeply in love with Sasuke, but his complaining like a little girl was too much for her. Sasuke blinked, once, twice and regained his carefree, 'I'm-too-badass-for-my-own-good' look and nodded a 'yes'. "Okay good, because I need a favor to ask of you." Sakura hesitated with her words. Sasuke blinked at her again and shook his head, gesturing her in his apartment. She gladly strolled in and made herself comfy on his couch.

"So what is it you want from me?" Sasuke sat on a chair across from her. "If it's some kind of dance partnership thing, count me out."

Sakura blinked and chuckled lightly. "Well no, it's nothing like that… although it would be quite funny to see you dancing." Sasuke raised an eyebrow and hinted her to go on. "I just… I want you to teach me how to cook." She looked into those icy onyx eyes which stared right back at her. Silence filled the room, overwhelming Sakura a bit.

"Well…" Sasuke finally replied. "Considering I'm not doing anything today…I guess I could teach you… But only 'cause I'm so great at it." Sasuke looked away from Sakura who eyes widened in delight and surprise. Sasuke, actually offering to help Sakura, that's a once in a lifetime thing, but she knew it was work and no fooling around, especially with Sasuke. "Just give me a minute to get dressed…" She remembered that he was practically naked and blushed. She waited patiently on his couch and looked around the room, it was actually quite home-like and welcoming—a big contrast to what she actually thought it'd be. "Done looking at my place?" The raven haired boy said whilst buttoning his shirt. Sakura pouted at Sasuke and jolted upwards, eager to learn. "Put this on," Sasuke instructed, throwing Sakura an apron and heading to the kitchen with Sakura tagging along. "So what do you want to make?" Sasuke said, leaning against the kitchen counter. Sakura scolded at herself for thinking all the possible things she could do when he was in THAT position.

"Uh… I've been curious on how to make lasagna…" Sakura looked at the floor and then back at Sasuke who already was taking out the ingredients on making it. "Wow, way ahead of the game, eh master chef Sasuke?" Sakura said teasingly, earning herself a glare from Sasuke.

"Well, just don't stand there, come here so I could show you." Sakura obeyed Sasuke and stood beside him, letting her get a good look at how tall he was and how lovely his face was. She shook her head and snapped out of it.

'Right, this is all work and no play. No need to be daydreaming now, Sakura! This is for the sake of me not starving everyday and ordering take-outs! But his lips are so… delici—"

"Sakura? Are you there? Sa-ku-ra." Sasuke was inches away from Sakura's face, snapping back to normal, both of them realize how close they were and blushed slightly. Sasuke, coughing and looking back at the ingredients said, "Okay… Well, you just follow along while I explain… Aren't you going to write it down or something?"

"I have a good memory, for your information." Sakura snapped. Sasuke shrugged and began demonstrating. She looked in interest and then looked at Sasuke, listening to what he had to say, until she noticed how his lips were waiting to be kissed, by a certain pink haired girl, and how he'd be light up with joy if she gave herself to him.

"So yeah… If you want it cheesier of course you add more che…" She now paid no attention to the lesson, but to the instructor itself. She looked at Sasuke's neck, waiting to be nuzzled against her face…She blushed ever so lightly of thinking of them… together. "SAKURA. Are you even LISTENING?" exclaimed Sasuke, staring at the drooling Sakura. She shook her head and blinked.

"God, you don't have to friggin' scream, yeah I'm listening." Sakura looked down at the lasagna that was ready to go into the oven. She then looked at Sasuke looking down at the lasagna, obviously satisfied with his work.

"Okay, well then, after all of that, we put it into the oven…. Would you like to do the honors?" Sasuke looked at Sakura who pointed at herself puzzled.

"Who me?" Sasuke rolled his eyes and nodded. "Well… Uh sure." She lifted the lasagna and placed it in the oven, where Sasuke did the rest. "What now?"

"And now…We wait." He said pulling up a chair for both Sakura and himself.

"Alright, so yeah… You know how to make lasagna now… But that's only one thing… If you want to learn how to cook, why not go grab a book from the library, or perhaps search the internet."

'Or perhaps go to your place everyday so I could get private lessons.' Sakura thought to herself. "Uh…Right…"

"It surprises me, Sakura, you know basically everything and yet you don't know how to cook?" Sasuke smirked.

"Hey, it isn't my fault I don't have time to do such things." Sakura pouted. "Besides, I rather do it hands on than read it from a lousy book." Sasuke smirked at this and shook his head. "What time is this going to be done anyway?" She glanced at the clock.

"It'll take a while… Mm… I could teach you how to cook some side dishes and such." Sasuke offered.

"That'd be lovely!" Sakura grinned and jumped out of her chair. Sasuke prepared the ingredients and materials and stood before it, making a lovely Caesar salad, while Sakura watched carefully. "I see…So why are you putting those in?"

Sasuke blinked and bluntly said, "It adds taste…No shit." Sakura, face flushed at her stupid question nodded and silently said 'oh' to herself. Sasuke decided to step aside and let Sakura take control. "Now it's your turn, be creative, you can't go wrong with salad." Sakura blinked and nodded. She stepped forward and looked at the food before her, she added a little bit of everything and started playing around. Sasuke on the other hand, finally taking a rest also had the time to notice the features and details of Sakura. He looked at her eager green eyes, her pink luscious lips, her peachy lively lit skin… She looked so good…so good enough to … eat. Sasuke shook his head and mentally slapped himself at those thoughts swarming inside his head.

"Does this look okay?" Sakura looked up at Sasuke who nodded, blushing slightly. Sakura tilted her head to the side and stared at Sasuke. "Are you okay? You aren't talking much…"

'She looks so damn cute… like that…' Sasuke thought to himself. "Yeah I'm fine, keep going." She nodded and continued to add random things to her salad. Sasuke was too caught up in Sakura's appearance to notice that she was throwing apples, oranges, radishes and other ingredients in the salad. Each time she asked if it was alright, he'd simply nodded and went back to his thoughts of Sakura. He couldn't take anymore of this, this maybe the cause of his damn hormones, or perhaps his true feelings finally overcoming him, but whatever it was, he wanted her now. Without any hesitation, he wrapped his arms around Sakura from behind, making her drop the last kiwi into the bowl.

"Sasuke-kun…?" She managed to maneuver herself to face Sasuke who was still wrapping her around in his muscular, built arms. She noticed the hunger in his eyes and she noticed how badly she wanted him as well.

"Sakura…" He leaned down to taste Sakura's lips that he's been wanting to for so long. Just as he thought, she was delicious, her lips… her strawberry colored lips… He inserted his tongue into her mouth, tasting more of her. Not breaking the kiss, with one hand he pushed all the things on the counter aside and lifted her up, placing her on the counter. He tightened his grip around her waist and they moaned into each other's mouth. Sakura pulled back for air, taking a moment to stare in each other's eyes. She was still hungry for him and he felt the same way. "You…you have way too many clothes on." He said hoarsely and ripped every article of clothing off of her.

She smirked and pulled him down to a deep, passionate kiss. Sasuke managed to remove her skirt and lift her shirt up half way, revealing her black lacy bra, which he was anticipating to take off. He kissed her hard as he unclipped the bra and roamed his hand up and down her stomach and caressed her soft breast. He parted his bruised lips from hers and began suckling on the nipples, nibbling it and savoring it in his mouth. She moaned in delight and played with his spiky hair. Sasuke ran his hands up Sakura's thigh, making her wetter and wetter as he got closer to her entrance. He pushed aside the piece of clothing and inserted a finger in and started to pick up the pace, making Sakura scream out his name with pleasure. As he used his second finger, Sakura was about over the edge, thinking how she never have felt this way before. He stopped and Sakura blinked confusedly. He can't possibly stop _now, _especially… when she was about to release. Sasuke simply smirked and before Sakura knew, he was pant-less before her.

"Sasuke…I…" Sakura looked at Sasuke, who planted a light kiss on her lips. She smiled gently and nodded. "I love you…" Sasuke, on the other hand, to think that he heard those words from her over and over before he'd get tired of it, he hadn't one bit… He felt the same way.

"I love you too, Sakura." Sasuke replied. He positioned himself before her and looked at her with concern. Sakura noticed this, wrapping her arms around his neck and nodding that she'll be fine. Sasuke entered her slowly, seeing the one he loved screaming in pain and pleasure all mixed in one. Her grip tightened around his neck as he thrust into her at a steady, slow pace. It felt so good that it only seem natural to encourage her Sasuke to go faster. As they both moaned, their lips meshed together and they hit their climax. Both Sasuke's and Sakura's liquid flowed down her legs, Sasuke, quickly licked it all up and brought it up to Sakura where they twirled their liquids together in their mouth, tasting each other. They pulled away, panting, breathless, happy. Sakura grinned as she picked up her clothes and put them on. "Well, it looks like the lasagna is done." Sasuke smirked as he put on his pants.

"Ah… Too bad I'm full." Sakura glanced at the chuckling Sasuke. She put on her apron, finally noticing the big bold red letters printed on the front 'Kiss the Cook'. She smiled to herself and found Sasuke closing the space in between them, who also, noticed what was said on the apron.

"Don't mind if I do." And with that Sasuke had another meal with his beloved Sakura.


End file.
